oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/What I've Been Up To
So I'm back, YES, I have missed all of you so much. So a few more details on my surgery. Got there late. Got the IV (AND NO NUMBING CREAM LIKE THEY PROMISED ME). I also watched a clip from Odd Squad, Robert Plant. (I'll tell you all about my discoveries in a sec. *smirk*) Blacked out a few seconds after I got to the OR. Woke up between a snoring old man and a 2-year-old who had something cardiac-related going on, IDK. Got a special room, sardines, and water. Got a sore throat. Watched The View. Got to go home in a wheelchair. Realized I not only have surface padding, I have gauze shoved up the hole where my cyst was. AGH. I'll have a field day getting that out. Oh well, they got me a sitzbath (think of a plastic, wide-brimmed hat turned upside down and filled with water. Now imagine yourself sitting in it. That's a sitzbath) so I get to soak the gauze in water to ease the pain. In truth, I'm scared it won't help. Moving on. Got McDonald's. Went to Wendy's drive-thru where the cashier spilled my mother's soda (the top cap fell off). Spda got on my mother's Prius. She got angry, went inside, yelled for the manager who apparently couldn't pay for my mother's car wash she got last night because he "couldn't authorize that." You can guess what happened next if you know my mother well. Ate my meal in the car, yay. :) Went home with some pain meds. Called my coworkers at Bridges, Hannah and Heidi. (They work with teens with disabilities. I volunteer there, and they are the best people I have ever met OMG. I mean, besides you guys of course) Got to relax, and nap. (I never nap, to be honest. It's not my thing, plus I have my mother to care for. I'm tired all the time. Don't ask.) Overall my time in the hospital was five hours. FIVE HOURS. Dang. Now here's the best part. I went in and out of sleep from 3:00 to about 8:00, and I think the second time I woke up my mother said she was going to go get Chinese food and couldn't decide between May Mee and Wok n' Roll. (*facepalm*) Eventually she got food from both, and on the way out she told me the best news in three months: I could have my stuff back. All of it. My phone (no, not the Galaxy. That's still in the box as a possible potential birthday gift. I have to teach my mother how to use her Windows Lumia, that's a plus), and my laptop. It's been gone since around Thanksgiving, and it was mine. Sweet glory. So I've been on this thing because those naps ruined my sleep cycle. YAY! :D And now I get to hang out with you guys again! (*LOUD NOISY APPLAUSE*) Oh, OH!!! And I'm making a new fanfic. It's going to be released after the season finale, because 100% of it is spoilers. Even the description is spoilers. I can't release anything. I will tell you this though. One of the first titles I had in mind was Hierarchy. There you go. I'll probably come up with something better though. Category:Blog posts